


Inuyasha's Resolve and Kagome's Confession

by Born4Eachother



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born4Eachother/pseuds/Born4Eachother
Summary: Based on Kagome's infamous confession in episode 126. I thought I'd share my take on Inuyasha and Kagome having a heart to heart about it...Inuyasha tries to resist but he soon learns he's fighting a losing battle.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Inuyasha's Resolve and Kagome's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope neither of them come across as OOC. And for the record, I do not hate Kikyo, I just support Kagome being told that what she's feeling is ok, it's more than skin deep. Her feelings deserve validation too haha. I hope you guys like it :)

It was a relatively quiet evening at our campsite. There were stars flooding the night sky and clouds passing by the moon. I was grateful for the peace; especially because my mind was still reeling at how close I was to losing Kagome because of that damn infant and Kagura. Over my dead body would I let her suffer like this again; that much I made clear to her. From my position in the tree, I glanced down at the woman currently occupying my thoughts. 

Just as I suspected, she was fast asleep, snuggled into her sleeping bag. Good, she needed her rest.

I stared at her sleeping figure, my thoughts going back to her confession that I heard right before I busted through the door. 

‘I’m in love with Inuyasha!!’

I wracked my brain, thinking of a reason why she’d confess something like this at a time like that. Suddenly, I felt as though my eyes lingered on her sleeping form for too long, and I went back to glancing up at the night sky. The more I would have stared at her, the more I’d overthink about her words. Did she say that to protect herself or did she mean that? Deep down, I know it was the latter. 

I just didn’t know if I could bring myself to accept it; and not for a reason she’d presumably be thinking. 

No, it was for an entirely different reason. 

I sighed, contemplating what to do with this information. Part of me didn’t want to bring it up, in fear that it would lead to her feeling cornered, while the other half thought it would make for healthy conversation. Ultimately, I just wouldn’t make a decision right now. 

Suddenly, I sensed movement below me. I glanced down and found Kagome waking up, stretching, and getting up to walk towards the lake. 

‘What the hell is she doing at this hour, alone of all things?’

Shaking my head, I decided that I wasn’t letting her out of my sight; she’s a fool if she thinks I’d let her venture off into the darkness like that. 

Not wanting to startle her, I followed Kagome silently; jumping from tree to tree.

She arrived at the lake after several moments. She stood before the lake, observing the scenery around her. I decided I should make my presence known, jumping out of the tree. 

“Hey,” 

Kagome turned around and smiled at me. “Hey, yourself. Heh, I should have known you’d follow me.”

“You’re damn right I would. Can’t have you wondering off by yourself like that. What are you doing up so late at night? Got something on your mind, wench?” 

Kagome’s expression turned pensive, it seemed as though she was thinking about a lot of things.

“Actually,” She sighed, and bit her lip. Seemingly contemplating how to respond to my simple question. “I do.” 

“Well don’t think too hard, you’ll pop a blood vessel, silly.” I said gruffly, but with no bite in my voice. I realized how much I enjoyed getting a rise out of her. 

She reeled at me and smacked my arm, “Oh shut up, you!” She seemed to notice the mirth that my expression held and rolled her eyes at me. 

“You’re not funny.”

“You’re right, I’m hilarious.” I countered. 

We had our fun, but it was time to find out what led Kagome to the lake. What was troubling her? 

I spoke my thoughts out loud. “You seem troubled, Kagome.” 

Kagome shrugged and rubbed the back of her head with her hand. Why was she nervous all of a sudden? “I suppose I am…” She trailed off. 

I glanced at her, “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” 

She looked at me then and sighed. 

“Can I…can I ask you something?” She asked in a quiet voice. 

I replied earnestly, “Anything.” 

Her face reddened slightly, a pretty blush adorning her cheeks. 

She spoke her next words carefully. “Did you happen to hear my confession? You know the one that I kind of yelled out? On the day I was held captive by the infant?”

‘Oh shit.’   
I should have known this topic was going to come up sooner or later. However, I was rendered speechless. I didn’t know how to respond. But I didn’t want to keep her waiting, especially with how nervous she was. Suddenly, I felt my own cheeks redden slightly. 

“Uhm…yeah. I did, Kagome.” 

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, sat down on the grass and hid her face in her hands. “Oh man, this is so embarrassing. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” 

I sat down next to her, wanting to reassure her then. “You have nothing to apologize for, Kagome. I guess I was just surprised…”

I was met with silence; Kagome still had her face in her hands. The only sound I heard were the crickets, a sound quite appropriate for this awkward conversation. Suddenly, I heard another noise; Kagome sniffling. 

‘She’s crying?’

“Oi, Kagome! Why are you crying?” 

She started to cry harder. “B-because I’m so embarrassed that y-you heard me. I was hoping you wouldn’t.” She sniffled and hiccupped. 

‘She was hoping I wouldn’t hear it?’ 

I made an effort to get her to stop her crying. We needed to talk about this, but I needed her to calm down first. “Kagome, look at me.” 

No response except her sniffles and hiccups. It pulled at my heart strings to see her so upset.

I tried again. “Kagome, just calm down. We’re gonna talk about this.” 

Still nothing. I had to give the wench credit; she was as stubborn as I was. 

I positioned myself so I was sitting right in front of her. 

I spoke in a low, soothing voice, hoping it would work in calming her down. 

“Shh, Kagome. Take a breath, just relax.” I said as I wrapped my hands around her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face. 

Her face was finally uncovered and I placed her smaller hands in mine, being mindful of my claws. She looked at me then, and I could tell she was trying to compose herself.   
“That’s it, Kagome. Breathe in and out.” We locked eyes as I whispered to her. I got a good look at her face then and had one coherent thought as I looked at her. 

Her big brown eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, her lips parted, and her face flushed.  
‘Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, Kagome…’ 

I mentally shook myself out of my reverie and focused on the issue at hand. “Are you alright?” I asked tentatively and let go of her hands. 

Kagome sighed and wiped away the last of her tears. “I’m ok, I guess I just felt that I said that at a bad time.” 

“Well yeah, silly. I doubt you imagined saying that to your worst enemy.” I tried to lighten the mood, anything to ease the tension.

Kagome chuckled dryly and shook her head. “It’s not about them. I thought that it was a bad time for you to hear that.” 

‘Oh. Right. She didn’t want me to hear it.’ I didn’t know what to say at the moment, so she continued. 

“I know how worried you are about where Kikyo is, so I felt like it was selfish of me to say that. The thing is, the infant crept into the darkest spot of my heart, my resentment and jealousy of Kikyo. I knew that these are normal human emotions to have and that’s when I realized that I must be…” She said the next part quietly, “in love with you.” 

“Kagome…” I hated that I was the cause of her pain, her struggle. I knew I had an obligation to Kikyo, to check if she’s safe and as simple as it sounded, it really wasn’t. Kagome understood what I had to do and saw right through me when I tried to say I wouldn’t leave her side again if I heard about Kikyo’s whereabouts. I knew she and Kikyo weren’t always on the best of terms. I couldn’t let Kagome think that her “dark” feelings toward Kikyo were unjustified. I remember that I had gotten mad at the mere notion of Kikyo trying to kill Kagome a long time ago. Kikyo may have changed but wounds still remained. Kagome had every right to feel what she wanted to feel. 

I sighed, having collected my thoughts, I responded. 

“Kagome, there are no words that can describe my gratitude towards you. You’ve promised to stay by my side despite everything that I put you through. Your understanding, your honesty and most importantly,” I tipped her chin up gently with a clawed finger, making sure she didn’t escape my gaze, saying the next words with heavy affection laced in my voice, “your loyalty means so much to me.” “And that’s why…”

“…You don’t return my feelings?” She asked hesitantly. ‘How’d I know she’d think that’s the reason I’d struggle to accept her declaration?’

I bristled at that question. “What? No, that’s not what I was going to say.” I cleared my throat. “I was going to say that I feel that I’m not worthy of your love; at all.” 

Kagome seemed surprised, offended even. “What the? Why, Inuyasha? Of course you – “

I cut her off. “No, because I always hurt you. I promised to always protect you; from any trouble we face but the one thing that I can’t protect you from is heartbreak. Heartbreak that I give you.” I looked down at the grass, suddenly ashamed of myself. I didn’t deserve anything that Kagome gave me, let alone her love.

“Inuyasha, look at me. Please.” She pleaded. Who was I to refuse her? 

“I meant what I confessed at that moment. And I think you’re more than worthy of my love…” She reached for my hand then, and I grasped it. Her words meant more than words could say, the gravity of her statement; implying that a lowly half demon such as myself, was deserving of love. Her love. I felt the warmth of her touch all over my body, it was a pleasant feeling. I brought her hand up to my lips and pressed my lips against her palm, my lips lingered there for a moment before pulling away and letting go of her hand. Her eyes widened at my affections and that pretty blush adorned her cheeks once more. 

“Inuyasha…” She breathed. 

I stood up then, looking beyond the lake, trying to put together what I wanted to say, I could sense that she stood up too and stared at the back of my head, waiting with bated breath. 

“I know you meant it, Kagome. A person like you wouldn’t take that lightly. Your feelings for me aren’t lost on me, and I respect you enough to acknowledge them, not ignore them. I’m just not good with my words sometimes, you know that much.” I paused then. 

“Inuyasha?” She implored.

“I won’t run away from this.” And with that I turned around and took her into my arms, pressing her fragile yet strong body against mine. Her arms wrapped around me in return, welcoming my embrace, and rested her head against my chest. We stood there in silence for what felt like forever, nothing but the soothing sound of the water circulating in the lake, the moon and stars slightly illuminating our figures. 

I pressed my face into her hair and inhaled her sweet fragrance. Her scent always left me intoxicated, yet it soothed me all at once. I inhaled her scent a couple of more times and held her impossibly closer to me. 

I moved my lips down to her ear, “Kagome…I don’t want you to sell yourself short, or think of yourself as a replacement, or second best. I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. Kagome is Kagome to me; not anyone else. I want you to stay just as you are.” I gently nudged her face off of my chest. She looked up at me, as if I was an enigma, one that she couldn’t quite decipher.   
“I want you to always have that fiery attitude that drives me crazy,” I pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I always want you to always have that fighting spirit, I know how powerful you are, but damn it if I’m not worried for your safety every time you do fight. A huge part of me takes pride in protecting you so you don’t have to,” I kissed her cheek. She giggled then gave me a look that translated to “I’m your designated partner in battle, suck it up, Dogboy.” 

The way she was looking at me changed, as if the puzzle pieces were coming together for her. “I want you to never lose that kindness; the kindness you show to everyone, friend or foe,” My eyes softened when I recalled the early days in our journey when she was nothing but; giving me food and actually treating me as an equal…the ‘false’ sense of security she provided turned to be a very true sense of security. “just like the kindness you showed me even I was acting like a jerk way back when.” I kissed her other cheek and then cupped her face then, holding her delicate face in my clawed hands, running my thumbs across her cheek and trapping her in my gaze. I could feel her heartbeat quicken in pace, her eyes darted across my face, and the warmth of her cheeks travelled to my palms. “I want you to always stay by my side and damn it I know its selfish of me to say because of my outstanding debt but…I want to assure you that you aren’t alone in your feelings…that I feel them too, very much. I just can’t act on them the way you deserve right now.”

Kagome wrapped her much smaller hands around my wrists, grounding me to her and expressing to me through her eyes that she understood what I was trying to say. She gave a small smile. “You never have to ask me to stay by your side, Inuyasha. I made that promise a long time ago,” She kissed my chin and nuzzled her nose against it. My eyes were glazed over, her intoxicating scent was right below my nose, and my resolve was weakening, taking in how taken I was with her, this woman from the future, I wanted her to be part of my own future. I brought her face closer to mine. 

Her eyes widened and my name came out in a startled whisper. 

“I-Inuyasha? I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.” 

“I’m not.” I whispered. 

With that, I pressed my lips to hers in a searing kiss, swallowing her gasp, our lips moving in a languid pace, she tasted as good as she smelled, and I felt her hands tighten around my wrists as we slightly rocked where we stood. I poured all what I felt towards her in that kiss and I hoped she received the message loud and clear. We pulled away from each other but didn’t move too far. My hands slid down from her face and settled on her waist while hers rested on my chest. 

I rested my forehead against hers, my voice sounding hoarse. “You know I’ll always come back to you, right? No matter what? I know it doesn’t make it hurt any less, but I need you to know that.” 

“Of course, I do, Inuyasha. And you know I’ll always be waiting for you, no matter what, right?” She replied earnestly. 

“Yes, I do… I know I’m in no position to say this,” I sighed and rested my forehead against hers, savouring the closeness. “I don’t want you to give up on me, Kagome. I promise that one day, I’ll make you feel special, I’ll give you what you deserve, you already have my heart, but I’d like to give you so much more.” 

“Oh, Inuyasha,” She went up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing affectionately, I returned her hug, pressing her to me. “That’s all I ever wanted.” she whispered into my neck and slumped in my arms. She stifled a yawn then, and it dawned on me how tired she must be. It was time to return to camp. 

I scooped her up in my arms, she gathered her hands and rested her head against my chest. She gave me a sleepy smile, “Thank you, Inuyasha… for everything.” Her voice came out hoarse as tears threatened to escape. “Shh,” I soothed. “I’m the one who should be thanking you. I still don’t deserve you to be honest.” Knowing she’d protest at that again; I awaited her response. It never came. She had dozed off already, probably not hearing what I said, and I decided she had been through enough tonight anyways. I carried her to the sleeping bag where I carefully laid her down in it. I pressed a light kiss to her temple and retreated back to my perch in the tree.

Glancing at her one more time before slipping into my own slumber, there was one last thought I had. 

‘I want to make myself worthy of you, worthy of that beautiful smile.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
